


駝賢《Remi爸爸》第一章

by akicrystal0114



Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [3]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akicrystal0114/pseuds/akicrystal0114
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890832





	駝賢《Remi爸爸》第一章

第一章  
「林老師～他就是我的爸爸啊！」一個小女孩興奮的對著青年揮著手，對面的青年也對她招著手，似乎想要快點擁抱著這個孩子。他長得真年輕，看樣子，該不會是一個正在唸書的大學生吧？青年長得很好看，眼神卻有點來者不善，凌厲的靈魂之窗，卻帶著沒有被社會抹滅的熱忱。當他看到孩子時露出的的笑容，是那麼的真摯且甜蜜，看來，他是真的珍愛孩子的爸爸。

在托兒所工作已經一段日子了，這所托兒所的整個園區，可說是收容韓國「留守兒童」的收容所，不單是二十四小時營業，在假日也工作中，附近還有專門的幼兒園、小學。在這裡感受一下治愈的感覺，可以從繁華的鬧市中擠出一絲寧靜，聽著孩子們玩鬧的聲音，忙碌一個下午，比起市區加班連綿不斷的上班族畫面，更能獲得一絲閒情雅致。

林煐岷回到釜山工作，原因一可以說是被裁員了，嗯...是被誣衊後的裁員，畢竟在運氣上他的確差了一點；原因二是因為家裡的祖父母年事已高，希望能經常看到孫子，在這個離家不遠的托兒所，回家真的不是一件難事，畢竟是輪班制，只要下班便可以回家了。可工作好一段時間了，就算孩子們的父母再忙，頂多只是隔上幾天，便會帶孩子回家，週末休息去玩耍之類的。只是，一個叫Remi的孩子，她家人從沒出現過。

「Remi，今天爸爸也沒有來喔。」林煐岷略帶苦澀地打開了孩子房間的門，迎面而來的小女孩扁了扁嘴，看著林煐岷。夜深時分，也只剩她和幾個父母上夜班的孩子在房間聽著老師說故事。儘管家人沒有出現，孩子臉上失落的神情，很快又恢復成淡淡的微笑，她堅信著：「我爸爸一定會來接我玩的！只是，他工作也很忙。」  
這個孩子在逞強，打開了放在床頭的本子，那是她的日記本，不過只有六歲的孩子，會的字不多，只是寫下了「爸爸」、「Remi」等幾隻字，大多數都是畫著一個高高的人，牽著一個小小的個子。「這張相片，是爸爸帶我拍的！」她指了指一張拍立圖，兩個笑容相似的孩子。「這張是跟爸媽拍的！」相片中的她更小，男人的摸樣也成了另一個男人，媽媽的樣子跟前張照片的爸爸倒是有幾分相似。

「Remi的媽媽，現在在哪裡？」林煐岷溫柔地搭著孩子的肩膀，輕聲問。「我也不知道，不過，小林老師可以做Remi的媽媽嗎？」孩子的眼中閃著光，像是看到一片星空，她的腦海裡浮現著林煐岷當她的「媽媽」，帶她去上學，教她做手工的畫面。

「我是男人啊，怎麼能做你媽媽呢？」林煐岷本來是這樣說的，但這對於孩子來說未免太殘忍了，所以他補充了一句：「不過，Remi的爸爸會來接你回家的，或許，你還會有新媽媽呢。」林煐岷撫著孩子的背，哄著她睡覺，直至看到孩子沉沉的睡著了。林煐岷一直也很好奇，究竟Remi的爸爸是何方神聖？為什麼會把這個孩子遺棄在釜山的托兒所，而自己則在首爾打拼？會不會他已經另組家庭？Remi會不會是他的私生子？

答案，卻在一個天氣很好的週日中得到解答。

「金先生，你為什麼那麼久才來找Remi呢？」林煐岷看著眼前的青年，二十出頭，還是一副學生模樣，年輕得很，說話談吐有禮，給人印象還挺不錯，怎麼想也不能把那個拋棄孩子的父親相提並論。「我...是在首爾念書的，只是假期才能回來探望Remi。」青年很帥氣，看上去追求者不少，或許他的追求者，可能沒想過，自己的暗戀對象已經是個有娃的爸爸吧。「還是學生啊...該不是少年時...做了些不該做的事吧。」林煐岷打量打量他，該不是被怪姐姐拐帶，然後把孩子當成累贅的加添在他身上吧？畢竟林煐岷作為一個經常受到不幸遭遇的人，有這樣的消極想法，也是挺合理的。

「才不是呢，不過，領養Remi的舉動確實有點任性。」Remi爸爸調皮的wink了一下，「叫我東賢就可以了。」他並沒有想像中的可怕，牽起Remi的手時，並不像刻意遺忘孩子的樣子 ，反倒是對孩子非常上心。

他們準備去遊樂園玩，但這時候，Remi卻拉了林煐岷的圍裙衣角，苦苦地哀求著，「小林老師，你也一起來吧！」她對金東賢露出一副希望得到同意的表情，「爸爸，可以嗎？」看著孩子的水汪汪大眼睛，金東賢寵溺地笑了笑，打量著林煐岷：「Remi啊，我們也要徵求林老師的同意啊！」

其實，平日的林煐岷總是會刻意照顧Remi，一方面覺得這孩子沒有家人陪伴很可憐，另一方面是Remi長得跟她爸爸一樣漂亮，可愛的孩子，總是會得到特權的。林煐岷故意看了看空盪的環境：「今天沒有什麼小朋友在，得看院長的意思。」Remi聽到後，笑意更濃了，她牽著兩個男人的手，來到院長室，在知道意圖後，院長微笑地點了點頭，答應了給林煐岷無薪假期，臨出門前，還對林煐岷說：「你啊，別總擺出一副三十多歲的表情啊！你還年輕。」看來，他還是得年輕點，別總忙著工作而擺出一副老頭子的樣子。

他們到了遊樂園，玩了Remi想玩的過山車，Remi跟金東賢一樣，都是喊得特別大聲、特別興奮的一群，他們玩了許多刺激的機動遊戲，林煐岷雖然不討厭機動遊戲，但總覺得自己好像被折騰了一番。終於，這兩父女放過了他。  
「你們要不要吃雪糕？我請客。」林煐岷打算休息一下，這兩父女本來沒有停下來的意願，或許是很少見面，這樣的時光更來得珍貴，但他們看到林煐岷快要不行的表情，還是覺得放過他。「好啊！謝謝小林老師！」「謝謝煐岷哥！」兩個「孩子」笑得燦爛，一模一樣。

當林煐岷回來時，女孩躺在了男人的胸前，遠看，還真是個溫馨的畫面。「Remi睡著了？」「噓，她說還想看煙花，待會在喊她吧。」金東賢溫柔地抱住了Remi，還把外套放在了她身上。他們倆吃著雪糕，看著夕陽的景象。「釜山，還挺漂亮的。」金東賢不經意地說著，「嗯，當然是漂亮啦，雖然是鄉下了一點。」林煐岷回應著，其實他不太會打開話夾子，但跟金東賢的相遇，還是一件挺神奇的事。本來數小時前素未謀面，數小時後卻坐在遊樂場的長椅上吃著冰淇淋，還看著夕陽，就像是情侶一樣，氣氛曖昧。

「雖然這樣問不怎麼好意思...但...」林煐岷嘗試問金東賢更多關於Remi的事，或許是從林煐岷欲言又止的語氣中，金東賢正面回應，直接打斷了林煐岷的疑惑。  
「Remi的媽媽？她是我姐姐。」金東賢說著，似乎陷入了回憶之中。  
「姐姐？該不是你跟姐姐亂倫了？」林煐岷胡思亂想，畢竟他跟Remi長得像。「當然不是啦！我都沒有說過Remi是我親生的！」金東賢激動地反駁著，「哥！你真的是個笨蛋啊！」

金東賢回想起那個總是溫柔地照顧自己的姐姐，當時她才剛二十歲，考不上大學，但卻愛上了一名教師，一名來自釜山的教師。金東賢對於這個姐夫的印象不深，但感覺他是一個會對姐姐很好的男人，他總對她體貼，在女孩子不舒服的日子給她紅棗水；在她冷得時候牽著她，總是那麼的甜蜜。可是，現實不得不分開他們。  
「不行，你得嫁給孫家少爺！」父親激動地對著女兒說，儘管愛著女兒，但他只能用強硬的語氣去使女兒屈服，生於這樣的家庭，政治婚姻，父母之命，媒灼之言，彷彿成了女兒家生來的信念。  
「你知道孫家多麼看重這場婚事嗎？既然唸書不成，就不要成為家中的賠錢貨。」父親很堅決，孫家少爺癡呆愚笨，要不是家中有錢，一個年青貌美的少女，又怎麼願意依從家裡的政治婚姻呢？  
她跟男友私奔到釜山，到對方的老家，日子雖然平淡，但還是很幸福。不久，還有了Remi。

因為車禍，幸福的家庭破碎了，只留下了Remi。「喪禮上，我們才知道Remi的存在。」金東賢說，金家父母不願接納這個外孫，金家大哥一家早已移民海外，只留下金家雙子可以接受這孩子。  
Remi看著眼前的小舅舅，輕聲問：「爸爸媽媽不會再回來了嗎？Remi沒有爸爸了嗎？」她強忍著淚水，對於一個只有六歲的孩子，對於死亡是沒有概念，更何況，成為了父母的遺腹子。難道她還被人當成一個皮球，在親戚之間踢來踢去嗎？  
「我來做你的爸爸。」金東賢抱起了孩子。

「東東，你瘋了嗎？你還只是一個學生。」金泰賢激動的搖晃著金東賢的肩膀，「泰泰啊，你不擔心嗎？這個孩子也是人啊！」金東賢堅持這個決定，作為雙胞胎的金泰賢，也只好答應自己的弟弟，跟他負起了養育姐姐遺留下來的骨肉，金泰賢主要出錢，金東賢就主要照顧，但畢竟他還是個大學生，所以不得不把孩子送進托兒所，週末回去帶她玩。

「於是，我和泰泰秘密地成了Remi的監護人。但泰泰總是很忙，掌管家族生意的他經常也要加班應酬。照顧Remi的責任也落在我身上了。」他微笑著，看到Remi，彷彿把所有不快的情緒都忘記了。  
「Remi很聽話，一直都在乖乖等我，我喜歡彈結他給她聽，然後哄她睡覺。」  
「最近在忙畢業論文，所以就很少來找她，謝謝你一直照顧她。」金東賢露齒笑著，就像一個大孩子一樣，還真的挺可愛。  
「辛苦您了，年輕的爸爸！放心把Remi交給我們。」林煐岷拍了拍金東賢的肩膀，他覺得跟這個青年挺投緣，就像是一個突如其來的弟弟，要是他願意的話，希望他能多依賴別人，不要什麼都往自己身上扛。從對Remi的額外照顧，林煐岷也希望Remi可以幸福。  
「喜歡釜山嗎？」釜山的人情味，還是挺濃厚的，從林煐岷的口音中，卻有種特別的感覺。「姐姐喜歡的地方，還真的是一個好地方。」金東賢略有所思，他溫柔地看著Remi，這個跟姐姐相似的模樣，卻告訴他姐姐不會再回來的事實。但同樣地，金東賢卻決定了，要給這個孩子一個美好的將來，待畢業過後，他會把Remi接回首爾生活，真真正正的去養育她。

這時候，Remi醒來了，「爸爸...煙花開始了嗎？」她奶乎乎地看著金東賢，「還沒有喔。」金東賢抱起了Remi，輕輕地拍著她。怎麼在這一瞬，覺得金東賢像個賢慧的妻子，撫養著自己的孩子，他怎麼像有母性光環一樣啊！明明他是男人啊，還是力氣挺大的類型啊。

「Remi，要不我們先跟Pansoo拍照吧！」林煐岷擦了擦眼睛，然後牽著孩子轉移視線，打算幫她跟金東賢拍照。「先生，你們一起拍吧！」工作人員安排著，看她嘴角上揚的模樣，大概是誤會了他跟金東賢的關係了。於是就這樣來了個「一家三口」的合照。拍照後，「哥，我們加個聯絡方式吧，順便把照片傳一下。」金東賢主動的要求打開林煐岷的電話，把自己的資料輸入在林煐岷的電話裡。

看到了煙花，閃爍的金光，在天空中變成一朵朵花，再快速的一閃而逝。Remi被金東賢抱住了，看到了高空的煙火，興奮地晃來晃去，「爸爸！那個是粉紅色的！」孩子這個時候特別像一個孩子，原來這孩子，也有吵鬧的一面，感覺，林煐岷今天比起昨天年輕了一丁點。

總算認識了Remi的爸爸，他既不是一個不負責任的男人，也不是一個偷摸打混的男人，而是一個負責任、年輕的女兒傻瓜。


End file.
